


Release

by MissToastie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fridget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: After a long day at work, the best place to be in is your partners arms. Fridget. One Shot. SMUT.





	Release

“Thank you for letting me pop in” Bridget snuggled a little bit closer to her girlfriend. They were laying on a single bed mattress in a tiny room that was dimly lit by a single lamp. Franky’s bedsit was not even remotely glamorous, with the brunette refusing to jazz it up too much, claiming she only slept there four nights a week and that it would be a waste of her time and money to decorate when she only had two months left until she was completely free to leave the bedsit for good, and finally into the home of her loving girlfriend.

“S’okay, ya know you didn't need to ask Gidge.” Franky held Bridget closer. 

“I know Darling, but you've got work tomorrow and it was nearing 9:30 when I left Wentworth.” The psychologist sighed. What was usually a fulfilling job was becoming extra demanding and offered an all new level of exhaustion. Joan Ferguson was really beginning to push her limits, being around the psychopath was really starting to take its toll on the blonde. “During the year I did my Honours, I had this wonderful teacher Jeremy Schofield, we connected on a whole different level to anyone else in the year, I think perhaps because we were both gay,” Bridget chuckled at the memories that passed through her mind. “He always said to me that no matter how good a psychologist can get, there will always be that one twisted psychotic fucker that fucks you up and never leaves your mind.” Bridget shook her head. “And Joan fucking Ferguson is going to be the one who will be the one to have that impact on me .”

“Nup.” Franky disagreed without missing a beat. “You are way too good to let that fucking cunt win. I know it don't seem like it now Gidge, but I know my girl and I know that you can defeat her before she even comes close to defeating you.” 

“I hope so” Bridget whispered in reply. 

“I fucking know so, Gidge.” Franky kissed Bridget on top of her head. “You're Bridget Westfall, you're not just good looks, ya the whole package. You're intelligent, you know how to hold yourself together, you've not once been outsmarted by the Freak, don't let her start getting in ya head. I don't give a shit what I have to do to help you see how brilliant you are Gidge, but I'm willing to do absolutely anything. Ya not in this alone. You've got me.” 

“As cliche as this may sound, I couldn't do it without having you to come home to.” Bridget sighed. “And just think baby, Sixty Two days to go until I literally will get to walk through the front door knowing you're going to be there.” 

“It keeps me from going insane in this place, Gidge. I know I'm only here Monday to Thursday but that's four nights without being wrapped in my girls arms. And every minute I spend here I feel homesick.” Franky wanted to laugh at how pathetic she sounded, but she didn't care. She was happy and in love for the first time in her life. Whenever she wasn't at work she wanted to be in the company of her lover. The sheer presence of the psychologist was enough to make the Legal Aid feel like everything was okay in the world. She never had to put on a front with Bridget, she was completely herself, and always felt safe with her. “Now I've got ya I'm never letting ya go.” Franky whispered.

“Can I stay the night?” Bridget had never slept at the bedsit before but tonight she didn't want to be alone and Tomorrow morning she wanted to wake up in the brunettes arms. “What time is David coming?” She knew that Thursday mornings were when the parole officer would check in on Franky, see how she was going, keeping an eye on the ex jail bird.

“Six” Franky groaned. David Emmett was a pain in the ass sometimes. The two got along really well, he knew Franky was in a relationship (no idea who with other than her name had started with a G) and he often gave her shit and laughed about the women they both had in their lives. Hell he even messaged her a few times a week to talk football. But his last few check ins had been ridiculously early. Who the fuck wanted to be up at the crack of dawn? Not Franky Doyle that's for fucking sure. She didn't usually wake up until seven at the earliest, she didn't have to be at work until nine and she only lived a fifteen minute drive from her work.

“I don't have to be in until ten tomorrow.” Bridget chewed her bottom lip; she desperately needed a sleep in. And leaving at five am was not a sleep in, especially because once the psychologist was awake she was awake. “Six pm Friday can not come soon enough. And I will personally slot any woman who dares to make me late leaving!” Franky’s laugh filled the room and Bridget revelled in the sound.

“Even Ol Vinegar tits?”

“Vera,” Bridget spoke her friend and colleagues name firmly. “Actually knows that Friday evenings are reserved for us. She's not as bad as you'd think, Franky.”

“I had her ‘round me for a lot longer than you've had her around you.”

“Yes but I imagine the Franky she knew would have probably deserved a stern talking to once in a while.” 

“She never cracked a smile, Gidge! So was so cold, like a damn robot.”

“Vera's been through her own hurdles in life, darling. Don't judge her on what she allowed on show in such a hostile place as Wentworth.” Bridget paused. “And she can't be that bad seems as though she knows about us and has not breathed a word to anyone.”

“Alright, alright. Enough with the guilt trip, you!” Franky poked her girlfriend in the side. “I'll stop teasing ya bestie.” The brunette smiled before breaking out into a long yawn.

“Mm. I believe that's my cue to leave.” Both women sighed as the older woman slid out of the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair before offering her hand to help Franky out of the bed. “At least it won't always be like this.” She smiled as Franky kissed her knuckles before running her thumb across them. “Walk me to the door?”

“Uh no, I am walking you to your car, Gidget. It's 1130 at night, I'm not having you walk out by yourself.” Franky grabbed the keys to the bedsit and locked the door behind them. “Fuck I didn't realise how cold it was.” Franky shivered as she grabbed her bare arms.

“It's Melbourne, what do you expect?” Bridget laughed at Franky's eye roll in response. The pair continued down the flights of stairs in silence. Being respectful toward the other residents of the bedsit. As they approached the car, they shared a smile; wishing they could share more than that but what they were doing was already risky enough, Bridget shouldn't be at the bedsit at any time, but even more so leaving at 1130 at night - at least there was hardly anyone around. “Goodnight Franky, I love you.”

“I'll message ya tomorrow. I love ya too.” Franky watched as Bridget hopped into her car and eventually drove off out of sight. Franky looked up to the sky above and sent a little prayer that what she had planned for tomorrow would actually work; either way, it was worth a try, no matter the consequences.

——————

“Are you fucking serious?!” Franky placed her slice of Vegemite toast on the round table in front of her as she stared at her parole officer in shock. “Don't fuck with me Dave!”

“110% Franky.” David smiled, proud of his client. “You've showed that you're more than ready to no longer need a parole officer. Other than coming into the office once a fortnight you don't need to stay in this dump any longer.” David knew how much Franky hated the bedsit. “It's been four months, Franky and you haven't fucked up once. You've been at every parole meeting, you're excelling in your Law courses, you've got a really good job; you deserve this.”

“Did ya put in a good word for me?” Franky watched as David smiled “Even after all the shit I said about Essendon?”

“I completely ignored the fact that you brutally bagged my team and put them down the moment they beat Kangaroos ass.” He smirked; he loved talking footy with Franky, especially as she was easy to wind up. “Slaughtered them actually; 74 points? Ouch.”

“Can I hug ya?” Franky asked; completely ignoring the football talk. This was bigger than footy. After the nod of approval, Franky practically leapt into Davids Arms for her life had officially just began.

————————

Stirring the chicken strips in the pan, Franky revelled in the smell that had taken over the open plan living areas. Adding an extra slice of lemon to the recipe in front of her she allowed it to settle and soak in. After checking on the vegetable bake, Franky walked over to the lounge and sat down. 

“Ben, Ben, Benny!” Franky called out and listened for the sound of a cat bell as Benedict made his way to the lounge room and up on Franky's lap. “Missed ya buddy.” 

“I wasn't expecting your car to be in the garage.” Bridget announced as she walked in the back door, scaring Franky. “Who did you miss more?” Bridget rose her eyebrow and smirked at her lover who had become fond of her cat. 

“Well ya both are my faves but I know what puss I missed more.” Franky placed Benedict on the lounge and walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the slender waist. “And it definitely wasn't the four legged kind.” 

“I wasn't expecting to see you until Friday.” Bridget inhaled deeply through her nose. “But my god I'm glad you are here because that,” she tilted her head toward the stove. “Smells delicious!”

“Mmm and so do you.” Franky whispered into Bridget's ear as she began placing little kisses here and there on the Psychologists neck. 

“Hmm,” Bridget tilted her head to the side to allow Franky more room. “So any reason in particular that you're here? Other than missing me and my large kitchen to cook in.”

“I have had the best fucking day Gidge, and I wanted to celebrate with my girl.” Franky couldn't contain the grin on her face. “As of ten this morning I am no longer living in that fucking bedsit.”

“What?!” Bridget shrieked. 

“Dave said I could leave, as long as I report to him every two weeks at the Parole office, I'm as good as free. Allowed to live where ever I want as long as it's in Melbourne.”

“Baby!” Bridget had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Franky. “Best fucking news!” 

“I'm all yours Gidge. If ya still want me here.” Franky grew shy and chewed on her bottom lip.

Smirking, Bridget turned around and turned the stove off before turning around as she began to unbutton her shirt. “Bedroom. Now.” 

———

Franky moaned as she was pushed backwards onto the king size bed. Bridget's skirt was bunched around her thighs as she sat rocking her core into Franky’s below her. Smiling as she took a dusky nipple into her mouth, the brunette nipped and sucked at the hardening bud while her left hand snaked over Bridget's toned stomach and she began to roll the other neglected nipple with her thumb. 

“Hhng, baby!” Pushing her chest further into Franky’s mouth, Bridget moaned loudly at how good her lovers actions felt. Her hips jerked as she felt a rush of wetness flood to her centre. She wasn't sure how long she would last tonight, and truthfully she didn't care. She wanted her girlfriend buried inside the place she needed her most. “In, in.” Bridget instructed as she pulled her thong to the side. She groaned as Franky's long dexterous fingers made contact with her hot wet pussy.

“Mmm, Gidget…I love how wet you get for me.” Franky revelled in the feeling of Bridget's walls adjusted around the two fingers the brunette had easily slid inside. She placed her hand on the small of Bridget's back as her lover rocked against her fingers; riding the legal aid. 

“Fuck, Franky!” Bridget leant forward and wrapped her arms around Franky as she felt a skilled thumb rub tight circles around her throbbing clit, her wet heat was dripping onto her lovers hand and there was plenty more where that come from. “Oh baby…I'm so close.”

Pausing her movements, Franky was quick to move as she flipped Bridget on to her back and once again quickened her movements, feeling an intense burn in her arm as she pumped two fingers in and out of the blonde. Leaning down Franky captured the sensitive nub in between her lips and began to gently suck at the hardened clit. 

“Oh god!” Bridget moaned as she bunched a fist full of Franky's hair and wildly bucked against her young lovers face. Feeling two fingers begin to curl inside of her, Bridget all but growled as her orgasm coursed through her body as Franky continued to lick and suck at her now protruding clit. “Fuuuck!” The blonde went limp as the last of her come dripped into Franky's mouth; making the brunette moan at the taste that filled her mouth. 

“Fuck, baby.” Franky kissed her way up Bridget's stomach until she reached her mouth. “I could get used to doing this every day.” The two had a fairly active sex life, both women had high sex drives which suited their relationship more; of course their relationship wasn't based on pure sex, the pair melded well together in every aspect of their life. 

“We can now, Darling.” Bridget pushed a strand of hair behind Franky's ear as she looked into her lovers eyes. “I’m so proud of you. You've come so far.” 

“It helps having a spunky girlfriend in my corner cheering me on.” Leaning down, Franky captured Bridget's lips with her own, she soon deepened the kiss and began rocking her heated centre on Bridget's thigh. 

“These need to go.” Bridget said as she broke the kiss and tugged on the younger woman's undies.

“Then take them off, Gidge.” Franky's whisper turned into a squeal as she was swiftly moved onto her back and her underwear removed. She gasped as a single finger entered her; she begged for more. 

“Patience, my love.” Bridget kissed Franky's forehead before pulling her lovers shirt to the side and capturing a hardened nipple in her mouth as she gently spread Franky's wetness from her folds to her clit, rubbing tight circles teasingly around the pulsating nub. The psychologist was always left feeling cocky when she felt how wet her girlfriend would become during sex; it gave the blonde extra confidence in the bedroom - something she didn't think she needed. Pushing Franky's legs apart with care, Bridget slowly entered her with two fingers and soon began a rhythm. 

“Mmm” Rocking her hips in time with Bridget’s movements, Franky licked her lips and her moaning soon filled the room. She had never been one to be vocal in the bedroom, even before prison, but being with her Gidge, the moans couldn't be held back if she tried. “Yesss!” She hissed as she felt Bridget begin to lap at her clit; this woman's tongue would one day be the death of her - and what a way to go! 

Franky's moans grew louder as she rocked her hips into Bridget's face and fingers, she near growled as she felt two fingers curl inside of her, hitting all the right places. “Oh fuck!” Short and sharp breathes came from Franky as she panted uncontrollably as she placed her hand on the back of Bridget's head and palmed at what hair she was able to grab. She stilled momentarily as her walls clamped with force around the two digits buried inside of her, she shook as her orgasm ripped through her - she too could get used to this every day.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please let me know your thoughts! And if you have any one shot prompts, don't hesitate to ask! - MT.


End file.
